Arc's Origin
by Arc the archangel
Summary: Have you read Twilight? If so, this is the origin of Arc the paladin, a character in the story. Credit to the Character Drake goes to, well, Drake Arrowing. Starts off soso, but come on, keep reading! Chapters get better. My 2nd fic. Chapter 5 is up! RR
1. Chapter 1

Arc's Origin Chapter 1

Dark ominous clouds were overhead, and rain was pouring mocking the tired and breathless warrior that stood there, struggling just to keep his sword up. "Not again..." he thought. He was nearly beat. His agile foe just sat there, flapping it's wings and mocking him with a smirk. His foe had an immense advantage, being able to fly. A newly trained adventurer, Arc was no match for such a tough opponent. His only weapon was a basic longsword, and a feeble set of steel armor. He had hoped to be a successful warrior from the beginning, but had severely underestimated the seriousness of combat. He dashed at his foe, swung, and the hopeful attack was once again easily avoided by the enemy. It quickly struck back with it's spear, and another chunk of Arc's life was taken. Nomatter what he did the enemy avoided it. The servant of the Wind Lord would overcome him. It's sickly brown wings kept it safe, and then Arc had an idea. "I will not fall here...I will not!" Arc ran forward, mustering all of the strength he had left, and threw the sword with blinding speed. The Wind Lord's underling dodged, as Arc suspected. He kicked the spear out of it's hands, grabbed it and upon falling, impaled the annoying foe and dragged him to the ground with him. His enemy was to injured to move, and Arc took this oppurtunity to finish it. He picked up his sword from the ground, and heaved it above his head. With a single powerful slash, he won. Wounded, the battered adventurer limped through the barren fields that led to Battleon, going there to seek help and rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Arc's Origin Chapter 2

He made it...and with barely enough energy to make it to the Inn. "I can't believe it happened again..." he muttered to himself. That was another of his close calls with monsters. He wanted to be a great adventurer, but couldn't even deal with basic monsters, let alone defeat them without having to stay at the inn for a while. He was tired of his weakness. With little money, he couldn't even buy better armor or weapons. Undoing the covers of the bed, Arc slept after taking off his armor. A dream came to him in his sleep. He was riding on what seemed a horse, and a bright light shone off of him. He looked down, and saw a terrifying sight. A massive dragon, undead with old rotting flesh and bones as it's only body parts, was attacking a pair of warriors. They were fighting for there life. He felt like he was flying at it, sword in hand,

when the dream ended. He woke sweating. Arc felt that the dream was real, and that those warriors were defenseless without him. But how? He was weak, and would never amount to anything more. Sulkily, he got up from the bed to another day, another challenge to face. Walking down the creaking wooden stairs, he thanked the inn keeper. "I won't be needing these..." Arc said as he handed the inn keeper the last of his gold. "Thank you for your kindness, and taking me in." Yulgar looked up surprisingly. "Arc! This is the last of your money! Surely you will have some use of it! Please, I refuse to take them." Arc looked at the burly brown haired man. Yulgar was not only the inn keeper, but also the most popular seller of weapons and armor. "No, Yulgar. I've given up. I am not strong enough...I can't keep trying...I'll just lose again. And next time I might not be so lucky as to survive. Take the money, I have no use of it." Yulgar sighed and frowned "Very well. But you would do well to have hope, your something special. You have a purpose I can't explain..." Arc suddenly remembered the dream. "Perhaps, but for now I am nothing. Thanks again Yulgar." He walked out of the inn, with his head down. Wondering what he would do next, his thoughts were interrupted by Yulgar's voice. "Ah, Arc! You would do well to stop by my inn in a few days time. It would be worth your while." Arc paused and, too sad to awnser, walked out. Looking into the town at Warlic's spell shop, Valencia's pet shop, and other houses and buildings, there was one structure that definitely stood out: the Guardian Tower. "If only I could become one." said Arc. "Combat training, powerful armor and weapons, a free sum of money, then I would have a chance. Then I could be the best. The best warrior of light." After a short dream of what could be, Arc suddenly snapped back into reality, and so did his depression. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw something glisten. It was a pale white half-dragon, and as it approached the tower, the guards quickly moved their spears so it could pass. It looked back, and stared at Arc for a second, smiled, and continued to walk in.


	3. Chapter 3

Arc's Origin Chapter 3

"That half-dragon..." Arc thought. He seemed familiar to Arc, but he couldn't remember. Something drove him to follow the dragon, even though he knew he wasn't allowed in the Guardian Tower under any circumstances. As he approached the guards tensed, and quickly crossed spears, blocking his path. Arc flinched and to his surprise, the guards suddenly uncrossed the spears. "Arc?" one asked. "That's me..." Arc replied. "I have orders to give you this upon your arrival." The guard handed him an envelope. A wax stamp was sealing it, and the icon of a dragon was stamped into it. Arc wonderingly opened the letter, and inside was a certificate. He unfolded it and muttered it to himself. "Congratulations! You are hereby given the privelage to access the sacred Guardian Tower, and all the treasures and secrets that lie within it. As a gift to your beginning of being a Guardian, you will be given 1,000 gold pieces upon your first arrival to the tower, and a sacred set of armor proving your rank of Guardian."

Arc couldn't believe it. How could this be? He had not paid the cost of this? Was it a mistake? "Who granted me entry?" he asked the guard who had handed him the envelope. "Ah! It was a very high ranked guardian who goes by the name of Drake. He is a rare and powerful warrior, a dracomancer, and respected by many." Arc noticed a figure hidden in the shadows of the tower slip away, and caught a glimpse of the tip of a white-silver slide away along with the figure. "Drake..." he whispered. He knew of dracomancers. Powerful human-dragon breeds that could summon and become dragons themselves. Walking into the tower, an awe inspiring sight was before him. Treasure everywhere, and armored warriors as well. Weapons lined the walls, and armored statues guarded every wall and hallway. As he stopped to look, Arc was greeted by a man in grey, gold trimmed armor. "Welcome to the guardian tower. Please, follow me." The man walked down to one of the statues and removed the armor from it. "Here, lets give you a _real_set of armor. Arc couldn't believe it. He put on the armor after removing his old beaten set, and allready felt stronger and more confident. "Wow..." he said. The man turned to him. "If you like the armor, you'll love the sword." "SWORD?" Arc shouted. "The certificate said nothing of a sword! This is amazing! I get a sword too?" The man smirked. "Yes you get a sword...quit shouting...now this sword is extremely powerful! It must not fall into unworthy hands, so use it wisely. When in need, it will summon a powerful dragon to aid you in your battle. The Guardian Dragon will fight by your side when it can. Be wary, he can't be everywhere at once." Arc nodded. "Now for your third gift. The gold pieces." As the guardian opened a chest filled with shining piles of beautiful gold, Arc's eyes shimmered. "I suggest spending these on a few pets and some weapons if your looking to be a better warrior, as do all who come and join the Guardians." "Wow, thanks! Also, I never got your name."Arc replied. "I am Nimrod." Arc tried to hide a small laugh at the man's name. "_Nimrod?_" The man scowled. "Yes, and if you dare mock me it will be your throat that pays the price." Arc gulped. "Ok, bye now."

Arc left the main hall and wandered upstairs, once again in awe at the sight of so much wonder. He stayed the night in a room, overlooking the town of Battleon. "This could be the beginning..." Arc said to himself. "Maybe Yulgar was right afterall."


	4. Chapter 4

Arc's Origin Chapter 4

Arc awoke feeling full of energy and hope for the future. With his newfound weapons and cash, he knew he now had a chance of being a great warrior. As he left the room, he was greeted by Nimrod. "Good morning, Arc. Did you rest well? I hope so, for the next step of being a great Guardian is training with Sir Lancelot." "Sir Lancelot?" Arc replied. "Yes, he is the first level trainer for young adventurers such as yourself. He will help you hone your skills in magic, weapon-based combat, blocking attacks efficiently, and many more things that are key to winning tough and lethal battles." Arc knew he would be training with this Lancelot for a while before he left Battleon again. He didn't want to lose again. "I shall train with him immediately!" he said. "Excellent. Follow me, and be sure to wear your guardian armor. You will need it."

Arc followed Nimrod downstairs and through one of the many maze-like halls in the tower. Finally they ended up outside in a baren courtyard, and were greeted by a knight. "Brought me another Guardian-in-training?" the knight said in a booming voice. "Yes Lancelot. And according to a certain someone he is very promising." Nimrod said back. "Who is this certain someone?" Nimrod whispered something into Lancelot's ear that Arc couldn't quite catch. "Him? Why, then Arc _must_ be good!" Lancelot aid surprisingly. "Well then, lets start, shall we?" Arc nodded with a serious look on his face. He was apparently talked about by someone...who? No matter, Arc didn't want to disappoint. He wielded his newly acquired guardian blade with a small amount of cockiness. He though he was prepared. "Ready, young Arc?" said Lancelot. "I've never been more ready." Arc said back. "Yaaaa!" he rushed his foe. The knight half smiled as he lifted his sword, and it's blade began seperating, piece by piece, flying at Arc as though alive. "What th-" too late, he was struck over and over, until finally the blades retreated back to their united state on the knight's hilt. "Prepared? Pah. You were not prepared at all. Even if you know nothing of your enemy, you must be ready for their next move. Always." "How?" Arc said, as he rubbed his armor in thankfulness and gratitude for protecting him. "It is impossible!" Lancelot laughed. "Impossible? Nothing is impossible if your life depends on what you do next. You must predict your foe, and learn to counter. Sometimes your offense will be no match for theirs, so you must outmatch them defensively." "Care to explain." Arc said in frustration. "Do not rush your foe head on, wait for them to make the move, unless you are positive that you can strike them with no problems and take full effect of their weaknesses. Prepare to block any oncoming attacks, such as my blade. You must be ready for projectiles and hand to hand combat alike, as well as the hardships of oncoming magic attacks. Tell me, what forte do you wish to master?" Arc already knew what to say. He had wanted to do this ever since he could remember. "Light. I wish to master light. To be able to expell evil and darkness, and have it fear me." Lancelot paused for a moment. As if he was trying to remember something. "Well, if light is what your after, then you must make your way to the Paladin Order. It is northeast of here. I suggest you leave for it immediately after training with me for a few days." Arc nodded this time with respect. "Now, if you are going to use the powers of light, you will need a good bit of training in using mana. It is required for all magic, and the more you can use, the more magic you can use before replenishing it." Arc and Lancelot fought all morning, afternoon, and evening. Arc became progressively more and more skilled. They were nearly even when both retired for rest overnight.

The next morning, they continued training until afternoon, when Lancelot was finally beaten. "He truly is remarkable. Beating Lancelot after only a day and a half of training!" Nimrod said, having observed the battle from the entrance to the courtyard. Deeper in the doorway, a shadow leaned against the wall. "Yes, I knew I was right in granting him access." it said. "Well, farewell. I must be off. I have need of a new blade. And I know just where to get one." Nimrod laughed. "After another fire based weapon? You are obsessed. Farewell then. Godspeed." The shadow seemingly drifted away just as an exhausted Arc and Lancelot came in. The three enjoyed a large meal and ajourned to their rooms. Before Arc walked into his, he thanked his companions. Arc knew what was next today. The Paladin Order. "Finally." he whispered. "Finally I have found my purpose, and a way to fullfill my dream."


	5. Chapter 5

Arc's Origin Chapter 5

Arc awoke, sweating and terrified. It was the same dream. Only this time, it was more clear. Two warriors, and many foes fighting against them. "Vampires..." Arc gasped. "And undeads. Both beings of evil." One of the warriors being attacked in his dream seemed like a friend, but Arc could think of no one. After putting on his armor and sheathing his blade, Arc went downstairs to say farewell to Lanvelot and Nimrod. They waved and wished him luck as he left the tower, and Nimrod had given Arc a gift. Potions. "You will need these, my friend." Arc remembered him saying. "When feeling weary, these will give you back your strength. They are hard to come by, so use them only in situations of need." Knowing there would be strong enemies out in the world, that would rival or even overwhelm his strength, Arc would keep these potions for life or death situations. Remembering Yulgar had asked him to stop by his shop, Arc headed in that direction. As he walked in, Yulgar looked up and stared for a few seconds before asking "Arc? Is that you? You look so much stronger and- that's Guardian Armor!" Arc smiled. "Yes. I was invited by an anonymous, yet familiar person into the tower. And after some training I feel strong enough to once again try and journey to other parts of the world, right now I'm headed to the Paladin Order." Yulgar turned and bent down, fiddling with something. "A guardian, eh? I knew you were strong Arc, you just needed a boost in confidence. And the Paladin Order? It takes a noble warrior to be allowed into such a guild. But, your determination to be a mighty light warrior should get you in, with some of their training as well, of course. Speaking of light..." Yulgar turned with a sword that emanated light throughout the whole room. "I picked this up just for you. I had a feeling you would be needing it." Arc took the offered blade from the inn keeper's hands. It had runes along the side, and a golden handle. "Where did you find such a rare and powerful blade?" Yulgar leaned towards Arc and half-whispered to him "I have some friends in high places-litrally. This is only found at the Isle de Oriens. A magical interdimensional place of mystery. Use it well." Arc grasped the blade firmly and maneuvered it with spins and slashes. "Amazing. Thank you Yulgar." "Anytime Arc. Now, make way to the Paladin Order, and hurry, they close the gates after late evening." Arc nodded and slung the blade over his back. Walking out, the two friends smiled and departed.

It was nearly evening, and the guardian need to hurry. As he left Battleon, he turned to look at it obe last time, and continued running northeast. The sun was setting, time was running out. Arc was going to change course back to Battleon when a dragon flew from the south. With great wings it glided above Arc, under it a massive shadow in it's shape. The dragon looked down, and seeing Arc began to slowly circle him and fly downwards. Thinking the creature a threat, Arc drew his sword. It's light shone on the dragons face, and as it did, the majestic beast's face went from angry to loyal. It sensed Arc's noble heart and wished to help him. Kneeling down, it gestured for him to get on. Cautiously, he crawled onto it's back and grippied its scaly skin tightly, so as not to fall of. He had never flown before, and was a tad scared. The dragon pushed off the ground with it's mighty hind legs and gave a great flap of it's wings, ascending to the sky and going higher and higher. Somehow it knew where Arc needed to go. From such a height, he could already see the Paladin Order. The dragon gently glided downwards and landed, kneeling so Arc could step off. Arc petted the dragon's head. "Thank you." expecting it to leave, he turned and went towards the gates. However the dragon didn't budge. Arc looked back "You can leave now. Go on." but the dragon shook it's head. It wanted to stay and wait for Arc until it was needed again. It had been looking for a kind warrior to serve. "Very well..." Arc said as he walked past two paladins who began shutting the massive gold gates after he walked through.

"Greetings, young adventurer!" a voice said that Arc couldn't identify. "You have come to see the paladins?" it asked. "Yes, and to learn the ways of light." Arc replied, as a silver armored man came from behind a pillar. His armor had gold trimming, and a long red cape that dragged on the ground with a flowing motion. The man had light brown hair, and a kind face. "Well you have come to the right place. Here you will make darkness and evil fear you, and learn to remove your own fear. You will learn to make yourself a light in the darkness. To protect good and innocence, and dispell evil and cruelty. The challenges will be hard, but if you truly are a warrior of light, a paladin, you will overcome them." Arc stood there for a moment. "I will overcome the challenges and be accepted as a paladin. I have brought a weapon of light and hope it will aid me in the battles ahead." Arc held up the sword given to him by Yulgar.

The paladin stared with a look of wonder in his face. "This is...Valor Point...destined to stop a great cataclismic evil in the future. You are here for a reason. Fate has smiled, leading you to this place." Arc realized that this sword had some significance to it, however he didn't quite understand why. "Your training starts now."


End file.
